Issy Simpson
Issy Simpson was a magician who was the runner-up in Series 11 of Britain's Got Talent. She was 8 years old at the time of audition. She is the Granddaughter of magician Russ Stevens. Before her audition, she said that she was 'born to do magic', and that 'when I grow up, I would like to be Hermione Granger from Harry Potter'. When she entered the stage, she immediately got 'cute' remarks from the Judges. In her audition, she began by revealing three books (one of which was by David Walliams), unpacked them and asked David, Amanda and Alesha to check the books. She then asked Simon to move the box which she had taken the books out of, however he was unable to do so. Issy then pulled a pack of cards out of the box and placed the box on the floor with ease. She then asked Simon to pick a random card, and for Alesha to pick a random word from one of the three books, which happened to be 'kettle'. She then revealed that that word had been written on the chalkboard for the entirety of the act. Finally, she asked Simon to reveal his chosen card, and removed her shirt to reveal a t-shirt with a picture of Simon holding his chosen card. Alesha commented that her 'confidence was incredible', whilst Amanda stated 'you've got a lot of grown up magicians to shame'. Her semi-final performance began with an older lady entering the stage, explaining that she was going back in time to when she was eight. A sheet was then placed over her, and Issy emerged. She explained that she had put something in an envelope above the stage before the show, before asking Alesha to pick a number from a bag, David to count his pocket change, Simon to pick a popular celebrity and Amanda to pick her favourite time of day. She then revealed her envelope contained a story containing Amanda, Simon and David's answers, and revealed that the number Alesha had picked (3052017) was the date of the performance (30th May 2017). Simon remarked 'I think your personality is absolutely brilliant, you are honestly a little star', with Alesha adding 'Thatwas absolutely fantastic, and I think you deserve to be in the final'. She won the semi-final and earned a spot in the grand final alongside fellow magician Matt Edwards. In her Final performance, she stated that she was dedicating her performace to her younger brother Dexter. She then revealed she had a 'diary' of playing cards, each with a word on that was important to her. She then asked Simon to pick a card (7 of Diamonds) and revealed that the card Simon picked had his name written on it. Finally, she tore a piece of paper into four pieces, ran up to her brother, and sprinkled it over him, however the paper continued to emerge from her hand. Alesha stated 'I actually felt quite emotional watching you now', adding 'you have been the star of the show'. Simon remarked 'if JK Rowling believes in magic, she should pick up the phone on Monday and make you the star of her next show'. She finished second in the public vote, behind pianist Tokio Myers. After BGT Shortly after her appearance on Britain's Got Talent, she was signed by the same management team that had signed Harry Potter star Daniel Radcliffe. In November 2017, she appeared as a special guest at the Blackpool Illuminations. In May 2018, she made her first appearance on American chat show Ellen. In 2019, she took part in America's Got Talent: The Champions, a spin off of America's Got Talent featuring many past contestants from international versions of Got Talent. She took part in the 4th semi final but failed to make it to the final. When doing her performance on America's Got Talent: The Champions, she used the exact same routine from when she went on BGT which shocked many viewers. In the spring of 2019 Issy represented the UK on BGT: The Champions (Series 1). She showed the judges that magic was both inspirational and amazing if you let it be. She showed the judge pictures that she had of what she explained as some 'truly amazing memories'. She then asked Simon to touch the back of any of her photos. He then looked at it and held it close to his heart, without showing anyone. She then placed several cards on a table on the stage. She later revealed a card that showed a heart that said the words 'Be Kind' on it to both the judges and the live audience of super fans. She later showed several cards that were almost identical to iron the table. Simon was then asked to hold up the photo he chose and let everyone see, as it was an image of Issy's families dog Hoover. She then revealed that the act was about treasuring what you had before they went before saying, 'This one's for you Hoover.' She then recreated the image of Hoover out of the cards that said the words 'Be Kind' on the table. Amanda Holden commented that she was a 'very charming, very clever girl'. David Walliams added that she were 'a real star'. Alesha Dixon later stated that she 'admired her so much'. Simon Cowell later commented that he found the personalisation of the act a 'massive progression'. She did not make the final of BGT: The Champions however though. Category:Series 11 Category:Contestants Category:Magicians Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Magicians Category:Kids